Vehicles such as pickup trucks, for example, include a cargo bed area that is used to transport various types of items. The vehicle typically includes a tailgate that encloses one end of the cargo bed area and which can be pivoted to an open position to provide access to the cargo bed area. When in the open position, cargo can be removed from, or loaded into, the cargo bed area. The cargo bed area is elevated relative to ground level, which can make access to cargo more difficult even when the tailgate is in the open position. Further, it is often necessary to climb into the cargo bed area to access items that are out of reach; however, due to the high ground clearance, ingress and egress can be difficult.